Kingdom of Heaven
: After a long journey, you've come home to your world and have found the Kingdom of Earth in ashes. Mephistopheles's invasion is over, and you were absent in your home's defense. Was it the Demon King's intention all along for you to chase him into the depths of Demon Realm only to find his minions stop you at every corner? Were Kiera, Lotus, And Skaar mere sacrifices only to delay your return home if but for a moment? You call out to the wind for answers, but you only hear a deep and resounding silence, the echo of a broken world. Heaven is the 8th area available for questing in Castle Age. To unlock the Heaven, you must complete the special mission in the Underworld (Confrontation). Main Quest 1: The Return Home The town is in ruins. Most of the buildings have been destroyed and the embers of great fires still burn. You see something move out of the corner of your eye and you instinctively prepare for battle. It is a large group of orc marauders! Sub-Quest 1: Defeat Orc Patrol Sub-Quest 2: Extinguish the Fires Main Quest 2: Destruction Abound Those were no ordinary party of orcs. They seem almost demonic and full of uncontrolled rage. The first thing you must do is find out what has happened while you were gone. Sub-Quest 1: Survey the Surroundings Sub-Quest 2: Find Survivors Main Quest 3: The Invasion You are able to rescue some of the survivors from the town and they inform you that a great demon and its armies invaded once you left for the Demon Realm. Could it be that the great demon was Mephistopheles? Sub-Quest 1: Rescue Survivors Sub-Quest 2: Look for Clues Main Quest 4: Vulcans Secret Vulcan approaches you. He seems weary from what seems long periods of battle. He instructs you that your answer lies atop the dangerous mountains to the south. Vulcans answer is mysterious but he seems sure of himself. To the south you head. Sub-Quest 1: Question Vulcan Sub-Quest 2: The Ride South Main Quest 5: Power of Excalibur The climb to the top of the mountain was treacherous but you have finally arrived. You feel the pulse of Excalibur grow as you approach the peak. What comes next? Sub-Quest 1: Climb the Mountain Sub-Quest 2: Crossing the Chasm Main Quest 6: Path to Heaven You hold Excalibur towards the heavens and a warm, glowing light shines down upon you. As the skies part, a luminescent pathway towards the heavens materializes in front of you. Do you have the courage to proceed? '' Sub-Quest 1: Channel Excalibur Sub-Quest 2: Ascent to the Skies Main Quest 7: '''Gateway' As you take your last step up from the heavenly pathway, you arrive at a large gateway. It seems there is some magical barrier preventing you from proceeding. You must find a way through. Sub-Quest 1: Investigate the Gateway Sub-Quest 2: Breach the Barrier Main Quest 8: City of Clouds The City of Clouds seems to be in a state of disarray. Better to stay out of sight than to get into a confrontation. Too late! You are spotted by a group of Angelic Sentinels. Sub-Quest 1: ?? Sub-Quest 2: ?? Main Quest 9: Bridge of Elim You can see a formidable fortress in the distance. You must cross the bridge to get there but it will be difficult to get across without being detected by more guards. Sub-Quest 1: ?? Sub-Quest 2: ?? Main Quest 10: Judgement Stronghold The Judgement Stronghold is heavily guarded by Angelic Sentinels and even the more daunting Seraphims. As you make your way to the main chamber, you are stopped in your tracks by a patrol group! Sub-Quest 1: ?? Sub-Quest 2: ?? Special Mission: Archangels Wrath You finally make it to the main chamber and up above you can see a majestic angel floating above. It seems she is unaware of your presence but suddenly she starts to descend towards the chamber floor and stares at you with her piercing eyes. ... Upon completion, you see the following text: :??? Notes * Gold/Energy= Average Gold divided by Energy Spent. * "Quest Completions before 100% Influence" represents the number of times you need to do a quest before you can get your influence there up to 100%. * The Orb of Azriel is both an Alchemy and a Magic drop. As a magic item, it has 0 attack and 0 defense points, but if you wish to see if you have an orb or not, you can check your magic page to find out. By going to your Alchemy page, you may summon Azriel, the Angel of Wrath, who is a monster. * You may have only 1 Orb of Azriel at a time. Even though you may do the quest multiple times, and they may appear to drop for you, the game will not let you hold more than 1 Orb of Azriel at a time. Once you use an Orb of Azriel , then you will be able to get more. This is still true if an Azriel you summoned using a previous orb is still alive. * There seems to be no Crystal dropped from this quest area. Category:Quests Category:Articles with Missing Information